


Dragon Quest Builders: Amora's Tale

by gameofcubes



Category: Dragon Quest Builders, Dragon Quest Series
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Romance, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofcubes/pseuds/gameofcubes
Summary: Amora is the builder of legend, chosen by the goddess Rubiss to prepare the world for the arrival of the next hero. However, building strong bonds is just as important as building walls. Pippa may be the first friend this amnesiac has made, but she may also be the most important.





	Dragon Quest Builders: Amora's Tale

Stack. Stack. Stack. Amora wipes the sweat from her eyes, and looks up towards the hill with the old mausoleum on top of it. She has no memories before awakening there, beneath an unmarked headstone. The saccharine voice of the goddess Rubiss is her first memory. The whispers to wake up, that she had a destiny to fulfill. Honestly, it wasn't even until she mets Pippa in the very ruins she now stands in that it was unusual to hear voices in her head. The girl was only willing to indulge her that the voice was real after she witnessed her do something man lost the ability to do a century ago: build. Sometimes when she spaces out Pippa still looks at her like she's not full there.

"Hearing the goddess again?" Pippa asks with her hands on her hips, studying Amora's face. Amora is snapped out of her reverie, her mouth opening in surprise. Pippa giggles at the ditzy look of her friend.

"Oh? Pippa! I was just thinking about you." Amora replies, putting a hand on her chest and giving a relieve sigh as she tries to calm her startled heart.

"Heehee! Really? You had such distant look on your goofy face it was like you were off in your own world." Pippa teases as she comes up behind Amora and wraps her arms around her waist, resting her head on the girl's shoulder.

"Why would I be in another world? This is the one with you in it." Amora responds with a look of confusion on her face, causing Pippa to blush.

"Aww! You say the sweetest things, Amora!" Pippa says as she gives Amora a kiss on the lips. Now it's her turn to be flustered, but only for a moment.

Turning around in Pippa's grip, Amora places her hands on girl's hips and closes her eyes, savoring the sensation of each others bodies. Her mind races back to their first kiss a few nights ago. After building a few straw beds to sleep them and placing them next to each other, the pair had retired for the night, but it wasn't long before Pippa had crawled into her bed with her.

Pippa had done things to her, things that she had never imagined or experienced. Once the girl had gotten Amora out of those tattered rags, she had kissed and licked all across her body, drawing soft moans from Amora. It had felt so good. It had felt so good she was glad she was alive and could experience this with her!

Amora feels her body heating up. Her pulsequickens, her breathing grows faster, her nipples harden, and a now familiar warmth rises from her abdomen and spreads through her body. Pulling away from the kiss, saliva connecting their lips, she looks into Pippa's eyes with longing, seeing that same longing reflected back in her own eyes.

"Pippa, I really need to get back to finishing this room. Without it, we'll be stuck in these drab rags forever." Amora explains. The idea for a dressing room had just come to her awhile ago. She really wanted to see Pippa in a dress, not the ugly tatteted rags she was dressed in. She also wouldn't mind some new threads herself, as her rags still have the smell of burial dirt on them.

"Oh? What a wonderful idea! Clothes are so hard to come by. If you build a room that lets us make them, imagine all the cute clothes we could wear!" Pippa giggles, her eyes lighting up with wonderment at the thought of having her own wardrobe.

"Right? Dresses. Shoes. Make-up. Accessories." Amora says excitedly . While the idea had come to her because she wanted to see Pippa in something cute, she also can't wait to get into something more flattering. These rags are as unispired as the skeletons she pulled them off of.

"What is make-up?" Pippa inquires, tilting her head in confusion. Right! Cosmetics haven't existed in a century. Pippa didn't even know what it meant to build until Amora came along. Sometimes it feels like it's not just her but the whole world that has amnesia. 

"It's like paint for your face. It can bring out your complexion, frame your eyes, promote your lips." Amora tries to explain as best as she can. 

"I'm sorry. What is paint?" Pippa asks, blinking in confusion. She loves seeing Amora's excitement but these words mean nothing to her.

"I'll show to tomorrow. They'll help my face look less goofy." Amora explains, having taken Pippa's frequent comments about her face to heart.

"Aww. But I've started to like your goofy face!" Pippa giggles as she squeezes Amora's cheek. Then suddenly her tummy lets out a loud growl. "Oof! I'm getting hungry." Pippa complains.

"How about I cook dinner tonight. I had a wonderful idea for a salad while out in the forest." Amora suggests with a grin.

"I don't know what that is, but it sounds scrummy!" Pippa giggles, letting go of Amora's neck as she takes her hand and starts leading her towards the kitchen. Amora, smiles and follows, she can get to finishing the building tomorrow. For now she wants to see the expression on Pippa's face when she tries her balsamic vinegar dressing.


End file.
